<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>up in our bedroom (after the war) by eg1701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932476">up in our bedroom (after the war)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701'>eg1701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>90s reddie for the soul [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Early Mornings, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, mentions of homophobia in the briefest way, soft author tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie has to get up for work. Eddie's clingy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>90s reddie for the soul [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>up in our bedroom (after the war)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back at it again with the 90s reddie content! can y'all tell i'm in the yearning mood? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>title from the stars song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie’s alarm clock went off, and he shot a hand out from under the blankets to shut it up before it could wake Eddie up. The noise was too loud this early in the morning, and he could feel the beginning of a headache coming on. With a small groan, he pushed the covers off, and sat up.<br/>
</p>
<p>He ran his hands over his face in a weak attempt to wake himself up. He’d had five long nights in a row, coming home well after midnight. He used to take long nights easily, able to stay out until dawn if he wanted to, but recently he’d been going to bed earlier with Eddie who turned in before midnight nearly every night to get a good eight hours of rest, and late nights were just too late for him to be out and about.<br/>
</p>
<p>Three times Eddie had been asleep on the sofa, having fallen asleep waiting for him, and Richie had gently woken him up and gotten a sleepy kiss and a tired smile as a greeting, and the other two times he’d still been awake, late night TV playing softly in the background, and they’d gone to be together<br/>
</p>
<p>And <i>God</i>, was it nice not to come home to a dark and empty house.<br/>
</p>
<p>There were signs of Eddie all over the place now, little indicators that someone else was there.<br/>
</p>
<p>There were jackets hung up on the coat rack that Richie would sometimes put on, only to realize they weren’t his, medicine bottles in the cabinet in the bathroom, shoes in the front hall, placed neatly next to his.<br/>
</p>
<p>Subtle changes really. Easily missable if you weren’t hyper aware of them like Richie was.<br/>
</p>
<p>Sometimes, Richie would pause to pick up Eddie’s copies of Reader’s Digest (by far Richie’s least favorite magazine) or some cheesy book he left open across the sofa before he went out for the morning or the one specific brand of coffee that Eddie drank because he was sure it was the best for you health wise, and he would stare at it, like he had never seen anything like it before. Like it had magically appeared there overnight and he was trying to figure out how.<br/>
</p>
<p>But really, it was just still surprising. That all of this was real.<br/>
</p>
<p>The first few months though, Eddie had mostly existed in the guest room. He did his own laundry, had his own bathroom, and Richie had theorized that he was trying to make as little of an impact on the house as he possibly could. He, Richie thought, had seen himself as a guest, not a member of the household, and therefore didn’t have as many rights as Richie to occupy the space. It was nice now, to see his things all over.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re up early again,” Eddie said. Richie felt the bed shift behind him, felt Eddie’s arms wrap around his abdomen, and felt Eddie’s head on his back, </p>
<p>“You need to sleep more Rich, I told you that.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Richie chuckled, “Yeah. Probably. You don’t have to get up, you know. Especially if you’re just gonna complain about it.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I know,” he heard Eddie stifle a yawn. Without his glasses or contacts, Richie couldn’t really see the time, but his alarm clock went off at 7 A.M, so it couldn’t be much later, but the sky was still so dark that he wanted desperately to fall back asleep, “Can’t you take a day off? Call in sick?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Are you suggesting I play hooky Spaghetti Man? That’s not like you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s cold without you in bed,” Eddie muttered, “I’m likely to freeze here by my lonesome.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Clingy aren’t we?” Richie sighed, “I like it.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Eddie made a noise of agreement, and Richie laughed again, “Guess I can give you a few more minutes.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He let Eddie pull him back down, and pulled the covers over both of them. Eddie’s head resting on his chest was a reassuring weight. More proof that Eddie was there.<br/>
</p>
<p>“This is the last long day,” Richie whispered, in case Eddie had fallen back asleep, “For a bit at least.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Eddie sighed. The room was silent save for their breathing, and Richie wondered if it was possible to just spend the rest of their lives like this. Here in the early morning darkness where nobody expected anything of him. Where he didn’t have to hide anything.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’ll make you breakfast before you go,” Eddie sighed, his voice taking on an air of melodrama that made Richie roll his eyes, “Since you <i>insist</i> on going.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“<i>Somebody’s</i> gotta bring home the bacon. One of us has expensive taste.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Eddie chuckled, “I hope you’re talking about yourself.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“There are some clothes in the closet Eds, that probably cost more than a plane ticket. I’ve seen you wear them.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eddie replied innocently, “You must have me mistaken for someone else.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Richie chuckled, and kissed his forehead. They were silent for another moment. Outside he could hear cars on the road, and heard a siren somewhere in the distance. People were starting to wake up. Soon enough he would have to join them.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Sometimes I think maybe we should just move to the middle of nowhere. Get out of LA. Maybe out of California. Disappear. It might be nice. The peace and quiet. The fresh air would be good.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t like it,” Eddie said, “You need your adoring public.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re adoring enough.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Please don’t flirt with me before eight in the morning. I can’t take it,” Eddie said, burying his face in Richie’s side. Richie laughed.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I really do gotta get up, Eds,” Richie said, “I’ll make  coffee huh?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Deal,” Eddie pushed himself up. His hair was rumpled, and Richie’s shirt was too big on him, and Richie seriously considered giving in to the big temptation to run his hands through Eddie’s hair and stay in bed for the rest of the day.<br/>
</p>
<p>But then Eddie was getting up, flipping on one of the lamps on the nightstand, and the room filled with a dim, warm light. Eddie stifled a yawn, stretching as he did, and Richie reached for his glasses.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Up you get Tozier,” Eddie said, coming around to the other side of the bed. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Richie’s forehead, “If you’re going you better get dressed. You cannot leave the house looking like that.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“We got anything for a headache?” he asked. He knew the answer was most assuredly yes, but he asked anyway. It was nice having things on hand and not having to go to the store to get something when you already felt like shit.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Sure do,” Eddie said, “Bathroom. Middle shelf.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Thanks. Be out in a few.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Don’t keep me waiting Trashmouth. I’m up early after all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for stopping by to read my self indulgent shit. my purpose in life is mainly to just write very soft reddie fluff apparently.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>